une histoire de doigts
by Lisen-chan
Summary: quand deux mugiwara-boys se retrouvent poursuivis par des officiers de la marine et que les sentiments s'en mêlent pour notre plus grand plaisir! YAOI! LEMON!


_**bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

_**me voila avec une nouvelle histoire, mais pas avec mon couple favoris Sanji/Zoro. au début je voulais faire une fic sur Sanji/Luffy et je me suis dis "si Sanji est avec Luffy, Zoro dois se trouver quelqu'un d'autre..."  
**_

_**bon j'espère que ce couple ne vous décevra pas!  
**_

* * *

Une ville comme une autre sur la route de GrandLine. Deux hommes courent, poursuivis par des officiers de la marine.

Ils se retrouvent coincés dans une ruelle étroite et sans issus.

Tenant un katanas dans chaques mains, un troisième encore dans son fourreau, l'homme aux cheveux verts se retourne, évaluant la situation, mauvaise forcement.

« Chier ! J'ai pas assez d'espace pour pouvoir utiliser mes armes ! »

« Pour moi ce n'est pas un problème, je peux utiliser mon Kurokabuto dans une rue aussi étroite. Alala, heureusement pour toi que le grand capitaine Ussop soit là ! »

« La ferme ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! A moins que tu n'es envie de te retrouver a te battre seul contre tous ces officiers qui nous courraient après tout à l'heure »

La remarque un tantinet ironique de Zoro ne fut pas relevée par le sniper, car même si depuis les deux ans passés sur les iles Bowin il était devenu plus fort il ne l'était pas encore pour battre à lui seul autant d'hommes.

« Et tu propose quoi ? Car on est carrément coincés pour l'instant ! »

L'épéiste ne répondit pas tout de suite, étonné du comportement de son nakama. Avant Ussop se serait déjà enfui et caché alors que là, il restait à ses cotés prêt a se battre. Le nouveau Ussop était décidément bien plus courageux. Et bien plus musclé aussi !

Se détournant de ses pensées bizarres, Zoro se mis à réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier sans y laisser leur peaux.

En souriant, sourire tenant plus du rictus qu'autre chose, Zoro se retourna vers Ussop.

« J'ai bien une idée… »

« Quoi ? On s'enfuit ? »

« Pas la peine, on va rester là. Planque ton Kurokabuto et vire moi ton chapeau »

« Hein ?! Mais t'es malade ?! Pourquoi tu veux planquer nos armes ? Et pourquoi mon chapeau ? »

«Bordel Ussop ! Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Devant le regard meurtrier de Zoro, Ussop décida qu'il fallait mieux obéir même s'il ne comprenait pas la logique du sabreur.

Zoro enleva son long manteau vert et l'enroula autour de ses sabres pour les dissimuler, puis il enfila le bandana noir qui ne le quittait jamais.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? On attend qu'ils nous tombent dessus ? »

Libérés du chapeau qu'il portait, les cheveux d'Ussop tombaient en cascades d'ébène sur ses épaules. Face au regard que lui lança l'épéiste, le sniper eu un frisson d'angoisse, se demandant bien ce qui arrivait à ce fichu sabreur pour qui le regarde de cette manière bizarre.

Zoro se rapprocha de lui, et instinctivement il recula jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé contre le mur.

« Maintenant… on va jouer… »

« Jouer ?! Et à quoi exactement ? »

Des bruits de bottes, des altercations, des soldats qui se hèlent et qui approchent, et dans une ruelle étroite, sombre, deux corps séparés de seulement quelques centimètres.

« Au couple… »

Ne laissant pas le temps au sniper de répondre, Zoro l'embrassa. Un baiser passionné, fougueux, profond, qui n'avait rien à voir avec un baiser de comédie.

Zoro l'embrassa comme il avait eu envie de le faire depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Ussop l'obnubilait, son corps bien plus musclé, ses cheveux longs et doux entre ses doigts, son assurance, tout l'avait enivré. Il le voulait… si fort…

Quand les soldats passèrent devant la ruelle, l'observant rapidement, ils ne virent qu'un jeune homme embrassant une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noir habillée d'une salopette.

Et dans la ruelle étroite et sombre, Ussop rendis son baiser à Zoro.

De tous, Zoro l'avait toujours fasciné. Toujours sûr de lui, sans peur, entièrement tourné vers son but, droit, solide… Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour l'épéiste le plaquerait contre un mur pour lui rouler le patin du siècle ! Il en avait rêvé, souvent, n'osant jamais l'espérer. Et pourtant, Zoro l'embrassait et il lui répondait avec la même fougue, la même envie.

Le baiser pris fin, reprenant leur respiration ils restèrent étroitement enlacés, aucun d'eux ne voulant rompre ce moment. Zoro se pencha et commença et embrasser le canonnier dans le cou puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer « je te veux… tout de suite… et toi ? »

Ussop dégluti avec difficulté, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, puis il secoua la tête. Zoro tenta de dissimuler sa déception en murmurant un vague « ok » et se détournant pour récupérer ses affaires. Ussop attrapa rapidement son arme et son chapeau puis agrippa la main de Zoro, l'entrainant à sa suite hors de la ruelle.

« Oi Ussop ! Tu fous quoi là ? »

« Je cherche quelque chose… »

« Et bien tant mieux pour toi ! Maintenant lâche-moi que je retourne au bateau ! »

Ussop, faisant fi des protestations de son nakama l'entraina vers ce qu'il avait repérer, jusqu'au moment où l'épéiste se dégagea.

En soupirant, il se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux verts qui ne comprendraient décidément jamais rien du premier coup.

« Tout à l'heure, dans la ruelle, je n'ai jamais dis que je n'avais pas envie… »

« C'est pourtant ce que tu a eu l'air de dire ! »

« Je ne voulait pas le faire… là-bas… »

« …oh… et où alors ? »

« Là ! »

Ussop montra du pouce un bâtiment derrière lui, et Zoro vit ce que le sniper cherchait : une auberge, petite, discrète, avec une ruelle entre elle et le bâtiment d'à coté. Ils se faufilèrent aussi discrètement que possible dans cette ruelle et Ussop demanda à Zoro de l'attendre ici, pendant qu'il allait prendre une chambre.

Si l'idée de rester à attendre dehors ne ravit pas l'épéiste, il ne put néanmoins rien répondre à l'argument qu'Ussop avait pour lui demander de rester là. « Personne ne connait mon visage, l'affiche de mise à prix ne montre que Sogeking. Par contre toi tu es trop reconnaissable, et je n'ai aucune envie de voir la marine se pointer au mauvais moment… »

Alors Zoro attendit dans la ruelle, pas longtemps certes, mais Zoro n'a jamais été un homme patient, se demandant comment le canonnier avait l'intention de le faire entrer sans qu'on le voie. Il eu bientôt réponse a sa question quand il vit une petite bille verte tomber d'en haut, levant la tête il vit Ussop qui lui souriait d'une fenêtre au deuxième étage.

« Et comment je monte, gros malin ? »

« Regardes à tes pieds et laisse toi faire ! »

Haussant un sourcil, Zoro regarda à ses pieds et vit que la petite bille verte, une graine en faite, y poussait à grande vitesse. Et vu qu'elle avait atterrie à ses pieds, la plante le souleva de terre, l'élevant jusqu'à la fenêtre où il sauta avec grâce.

Ussop, pas peu fière de lui, l'attendait en souriant. Mais s'il voulut se vanter de son coup, il n'en nu pas le temps. Laissant tomber ses armes toujours enroulées dans son manteau, Zoro le plaqua contre le mur le plus le proche, l'embrassant voracement, violemment. Ussop ne voulait pas que sa première fois soit violente, il voulait de la douceur, de l'attention, prendre son temps…

Les deux mains sur le torse puissant de son compagnon, Ussop le repoussa, mettant ainsi fin à ce baiser.

« Arrête ! Zoro ! »

« Quoi ? » la réponse grognée plutôt que dite, informa Ussop que Zoro était seulement impatient, et sa brusquerie en était le résultat.

« On a le temps, tu n'a pas besoin de te jeter sur moi comme Luffy sur de la viande ! »

Zoro le regarda un instant, l'œil rond avant d'exploser de rire.

« C'est sur, t'es bien plus appétissant qu'un morceau de rôti… ok, on va prendre notre temps… »

Il reprit le baiser, cette fois avec douceur, au grand plaisir d'Ussop. Leurs mains courraient sur les morceaux de peaux dévêtues, touchant, caressant, effleurant…

Las de ne pouvoir toucher plus, Zoro entraina Ussop vers le lit où ils s'allongèrent. Les mains de l'épéiste s'affairèrent un instant avec les attaches de la salopette, les détachant l'une après l'autre, se relavant il tira d'un coup sec sur le vêtement, l'expédiant au loin. Il laissa son regard se régaler de la vue du corps parfait de son amant remontant vers son visage qu'il admira aussi. Allongé sur le lit, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage enfiévré tel des fils de soie noirs, les yeux d'Ussop révélèrent à Zoro toute l'envie que l'autre avait de lui. Une envie certainement aussi forte que la sienne.

Ussop tendit une main légèrement tremblante et hésitante vers le pantalon de Zoro, défaisant le bouton et abaissant la fermeture éclair. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ce vêtement gênant et il s'allongeât sur Ussop, séparés maintenant que par le tissu fin de leurs sous-vêtements respectifs.

Alors qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres sous le traitement délicieux que lui infligeait Zoro, Ussop mis une main sur sa bouche. Voyant sa réaction, Zoro lui attrapa la main, l'enlevant pour la remplacer par ses lèvres. « Ne tais pas ton plaisir, je veux entendre tous tes gémissements, tout ton plaisir… je veux t'entendre… »

Ussop lui répondit par une exclamation de plaisir quand il referma la main sur son sexe tendu, soudain débarrassé du boxer qui l'enserrait quelques secondes auparavant. Un sourire fleuri sur les lèvres de Zoro, accueillant avec plaisir la douce musique des gémissements de son amant. Les sous-vêtements allèrent rapidement rejoindre les restes des vetements et Zoro introduit deux doigts dans la bouche d'Ussop pendant un baiser, l'incitant à les lécher pour les humidifier.

Le feu aux joues, Ussop rompit le baiser pour sucer de manière lascive et suggestive les longs doigts fins de l'escrimeur. Devant ce spectacle érotique au possible, Zoro serra les dents pour ne pas se jeter sur Ussop et le prendre sans autre forme de procès.

Quand le sniper eu assez de jouer avec ses doigts, il les relâcha, invitant Zoro à les utiliser pour le préparer pour la suite. Ce que l'escrimeur fit sans demander son reste. Il descendit doucement ses doigts vers le creux de ses reins, descendant encore plus bas, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de l'entrée son intimité. Il introduit avec précaution un premier doigt, attentif à la réaction de son amant à cette intrusion nouvelle. Quand il vit qu'Ussop se détendait et appréciait visiblement le traitement il introduisit un deuxième doigt en douceur. Ussop se crispa un instant avant de détendre sous le plaisir que lui procurait les doigts habiles de Zoro.

Au bout d'un moment, il eu envie de plus et le dis simplement à Zoro qui retira ses doigts. Avant des les remplacer par son sexe dur et tendu, il prévient Ussop d'un simple « j'entre » auquel il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Quand Zoro le pénétra, Ussop eu une grimace involontaire, c'était bien plus gros que deux doigts ! Zoro le masturba, ce qui fit de suite diminuer l'inconfort de la pénétration et Zoro put aller plus loin en lui. Quand il l'eu entièrement pénétré, Zoro resta sans bouger lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Quand Ussop se senti prêt pour continuer, il bougeât les hanches contre le bassin de Zoro, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait à présent bouger.

Mêlant ses doigts aux siens, Zoro enfouie son visage dans le creux du cou d'Ussop, plongeant dans ses cheveux ainsi bien que dans son intimité.

Sous les coups de reins du sabreur, la chambre se remplis bientôt des halètements, gémissements et petits cris de plaisirs de deux amants qui se font l'amour. Nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de Zoro, Ussop soulevât les hanches pour qu'il puisse le pénétrer plus loin, plus fort, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier, accélérant le rythme.

Ce fut Ussop qui joui le premier, dans un râle de plaisir il se contracta, ejaculant entre leur deux corps, se contractant autour du sexe de Zoro qui ne put que se laisser aller lui aussi a la jouissance dans ce corps offert et pris.

Ils restèrent encore un instant enlacés et imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, reprenant haleine, laissant les battements furieux de leurs cœurs s'apaiser, avant de se détacher l'un de l'autre comme à regret.

Allongés sur le dos, la tête d'Ussop calé dans le creux de son épaule, ils avaient gardé une de leurs mans enlacés à celle de l'autre quand Ussop prit la parole d'une voix un peu rauque.

« Kaya m'a dis une chose un jour sur le fait qu'il y avait des espaces entre nos doigts… »

Grimaçant a l'évocation de la jeune femme, Zoro répondit quand même « et c'était quoi ? »

« Qu'ils étaient faits pour que la personne que l'on aime y glisse les siens… »

Zoro ne répondit rien mais serra un peu plus fort la main de son compagnon, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il avait compris.


End file.
